The invention relates to improvements in receptacles for fresh or decomposed foodstuffs and other flowable or particulate materials, especially for use as trash cans or garbage cans. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in receptacles of the type wherein the cover or lid can be separably connected to the container by a bayonet mount.
Garbage cans or trash cans with lids which can be separably connected to the containers for garbage or other materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,878 to Stine, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,170 to Ciancimino, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,686 to Pennisi. A drawback of the patented cans is that they cannot be mass produced at a reasonable cost, that the locking action between the container and the lid is not reliable, that the operator of the can cannot rapidly ascertain that orientation of the lid which is necessary to ensure that the lid can be separably secured to the container and/or that the attachment of the lid to or its detachment from the container necessitates the exertion of a substantial force which is undesirable when the can is to be manipulated by a female operator, by an adolescent, by a senior citizen or by a convalescent.